


the one with the disastrous double date

by orphan_account



Series: skam fic week [7]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, Inspired by FRIENDS, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Isak and Magnus agree to set each other up with blind dates, but Magnus forgets to find Isak a guy.





	the one with the disastrous double date

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really like this but hey is survived fic week!!
> 
> this was obviously inspired by s9e3 (the one with the pediatrician) of friends, phoebe and mikes first meeting. theyre my fav friends couple so this was really fun to write!
> 
> hope you enjoy reading <3

“Hey, Issy. How was work?” Magnus asks as soon as Isak walks through the door. Isak’s only answer is a glare. “That bad, huh?”

“All I want is a glass of wine, a massage and to never work or go to school again,” Isak whines.

“I’ll give you a massage!” Magnus says, and Isak is a little worried over how enthusiastic Magnus is about wanting to massage him.

“Yeah, no thanks,” Isak grumbles.

“What? Why not? I’m a good roommate and will give you a massage, come on!” Magnus insists.

“I’d rather stay tense than be crippled by your hands,” Isak mumbles, leaning away from Magnus defensively.

“You’re always so fucking grumpy!” Magnus rolls his eyes. “No wonder you’re single.”

“Excuse me, Magnus, I just don’t have the time to meet people. But thank you for that.”

“Don’t worry, Issy, I’m as hopeless as you are.”

“ _I’m not–_ ”

“I’m joking, relax,” Magnus says, rolling his eyes, _again._ That’s supposed to be Isak’s thing, he could sue.

Isak rolls his eyes back, folding his arms. Isak has seen Magnus in a couple of short-term relationships, but nothing that ever really stuck. He just isn’t meeting the right girls, and that’s when the light bulb lights up in Isak’s mind.

“Hey, Magnus, have you ever met my friend Vilde?” Isak asks, looking at Magnus curiously.

“Nope.”

“I bet you guys would get on really well, you know, you’re both kind of insensitive and annoying,” Isak ponders, ignoring Magnus’ offended ‘hey!’. “Maybe I should set you up.”

“Really? How long have you known her for? Is she hot?” Good. Magnus is interested right away.

“I don’t know, she’s Eva’s friend. I met her maybe… six or so months ago?” Isak guesses.

“And it’s taken this long for you to think this up?”  
Magnus asks, eyebrows raised.

“She had a boyfriend when I first met her!” Isak protests. “Anyway, you’ve been single for a while now, and I’m really starting to pity you.”

“Says you?!” Magnus laughs. “Isak, you’ve never even had a boyfriend.”

“ _Serious_ boyfriend, Magnus. I’ve never had a serious boyfriend. But okay yeah, I see your point,” Isak admits.

“Maybe I should see if I can find a guy for you as well, and we can all go out. A double date!”  
Magnus exclaims, seemingly excited now.

“Where are you gonna find a guy for me?” Isak asks, a bit sceptical.

“Excuse me, I know a lot of cool, hot guys,” Magnus raises his eyebrows pompously. “Lots of really great guys.”

“Yeah, okay,” Isak relents. “But try to find someone _chill._ Putting up with you is annoying enough, and if you and Vilde start dating I’m gonna need the calming presence of a cool boyfriend.”

Magnus just glares at him darkly for all of two seconds before he starts begging for Isak to let him massage him again. Seriously what is _with_ that?

*******

Isak has just gotten back home from a jog on a Sunday morning (well, noon, really, but noon counts as morning in Isak’s book), sweaty and exhausted. He puts coffee on and collapses in a kitchen chair.

Just as he’s trying to find the energy to get up and actually pour himself a coffee, he hears a key in the door and Magnus walks into the kitchen. He’s holding up a large, brown paper bag in one hand and the cup holder carrying two KB cups in the other hand.

“I love you,” Isak whines pathetically.

“I went to the KB with the mean barista,” Magnus says patiently. “Even got your favorite croissant for you.”

Isak stares up at him with grateful admiration. “You’re the best.”

“Yup,” Magnus sighs. “Actually, I felt bad because I always eat all your food.”

“Thank you,” Isak pouts. “You looking forward to tonight?”

Magnus frowns as he sits down, before his eyes widen. “Oh, my god!” he clears his throat. “So you, um, spoke to your friend?”

“Yeah, she’s up for it. I had to oversell you a bit, you understand, but I’m _sure_ she’ll love you once she meets you. Just… be yourself.”

Magnus nods, chewing on his thumbnail. “Sure, yeah.”

“So, tell me about my guy,” Isak grins.

“No.”

“What do you mean _no?_ ”

“Oh, you know…” Magnus shrugs, huffing and staring at his phone distractedly. “It’s a surprise. But he’s great. I wouldn’t set you up with him otherwise, would I?”

“I guess,” Isak rolls his eyes. “Can you at least give me a hint? Or even his name?”

Magnus stares at his phone as it gives a quick vibrate. “Um– Even, his name’s Even.”

“Even what?”

“Damn it, is there no mystery left in romance anymore?” Magnus sniffs, dropping his phone to the table and folding his arms. “It’s a surprise. I don’t want you looking him up on Facebook.”

“Surely I can just find him on your friends list.”

“No, um, my friends list is private.”

Isak rolls his eyes, deciding to give up and open the paper bag instead. He forgets about everything else once he's gazing down at his croissant, practically heart-eyed. “Magnus, you’re the absolute best.”

*******

As Isak leads Vilde into the restaurant, he isn’t sure if he feels nervous or not. He can’t decide if he trusts Magnus to actually find him someone compatible, but he also knows that he has nothing to lose. The guy is guaranteed to at least not be a total douche. Magnus has a good eye for that.

He spots Magnus and sighs audibly with relief. And okay, fuck. He’s definitely nervous now. The man sitting next to Magnus is _gorgeous,_ blond hair combed off his face into an artful quiff, amazing facial structure, broad shoulders. He’s intently listening to something Magnus is saying, giving him a lovely smile. Isak’s palms are suddenly sweating, but he’s looking forward to this meal now.

The greetings and introductions are a bit awkward (mostly thanks to Isak, it’s not his fault he doesn’t know how to act around super hot guys), but once those are done, the four of them sit down and look over the menus.

“So, Even, what do you do?” Isak asks.

“I’m in my final year of film school.”

“No way, that’s so cool!” Isak smiles, before frowning, turning to Magnus. “How did you two meet again?”

“I’ve, um, I dog sat for his sister,” Magnus coughs. “He was hanging out there for a bit and we got to talking.”

Even nods, lips tight.

“Oh, right.” Isak nods.

“What do you do, Isak?” Even asks him.

“I’m in uni for bio-science,” he says. “In my first year.”

Even chats a little about why he wants to be a director, and Isak can hear Magnus chatting to Vilde, although he seems distracted and Isak sees, in his periphery, Magnus glancing at him and Even. Magnus seems more nervous about Isak’s date than Isak is. Weird.

“Isak’s really smart,” Magnus offers during a lull in conversation. Which. Okay, kind of a weird small talk topic.

“I bet you’re really smart too, Magnus,” Vilde smiles enthusiastically. At least she seems to be keen.

“What do you do then, Magnus?” Even asks, before widening his eyes.

“What?” Isak asks, confused. 

“What?” Even asks, mortified. 

“What?” Magnus asks, furious.

“Um–” Vilde says.

“He just means…” Magnus says, visibly scanning his brain for an explanation. Isak glares at him, murderous. “He means–”

“What’s going on, Magnus?” Isak asks. “How does your friend not know what you do? Do you two not know each other? Magnus, why did you set me up with a stranger off the _street?_ ”

“Because I forgot about our date. I’m so sorry. And I didn’t find him on the street, I found him in KB.”

“I’m sorry too,” Even pipes up.

“You’re unbelievable, Magnus,” Isak scoffs, pushing his chair away from the table. “This is humiliating. I’m out of here.”

“Isak–” Vilde calls, before pushing her own chair out and standing up. Isak hears Magnus call after her but she doesn’t respond. She catches up to him as he emerges into the street, throwing his back against the wall.

This sucks. Even was really, really nice, and really fucking attractive, and Isak already liked him a lot. But Isak doesn’t even know if his real name is Even. He doesn’t know if any of that was real.

“Of all his antics,” Isak sighs, “This is the worst. He isn’t normally such a dick, I promise.”

“Come on, I’ll take you home.”

*******

Isak barely leaves his room after that, and hasn’t spoken to Magnus since. He knows Magnus meant well, always means well, but Isak has the right to be mad for a couple of days.

On Wednesday, he has a hard day at the lab he’s an intern at, so as soon as he gets home, he makes sure Magnus isn’t there, then throws himself on the couch in the living room with a full bottle of wine. 

The next thing he knows, he’s waking up to the doorbell ringing. He fell asleep on the couch with the wine glass in hand. This always happens when he has wine, he thinks as he walks to his front door.

He throws open the door to see Even standing there, seeming sheepish. Fuck, he’s even hotter than Isak remembered.

“Oh,” Isak says stupidly.

“Hi.” Even says. “Um– Magnus gave me your address, sorry, hope that's okay. I was wondering if we could talk?”

Isak blinks at him for a second. Even really is lovely. His voice is so deep, it makes his tummy flutter. His vivid blue eyes gaze anxiously into Isak's, and then he runs a huge hand through his gravity defying hair, which makes Isak’s breath catch.

“Um, okay.”

He stands aside and Even steps gingerly inside. He looks around, taking in his surroundings as he unzips his jacket. “Your apartment is nice.”

Isak closes the door, pressing his back against it awkwardly and gripping onto the doorknob. It isn’t Even’s fault that Magnus is such a dick. Isak urges himself not to be hostile.

“I wanted to apologise, really,” Even sighs. “This whole thing was just… a mess. I’m so embarrassed.”

Isak shrugs, “So did he like, just walk into KB, approach you and tell you your name was Even?”

“My name is Even. He just kind of…” Even lets out an awkward laugh. “He just called out, ‘Even!’ And when I looked up he came over and asked me if I was single and wanted to go on a blind date. He didn't tell me about any of the lies until the last minute.”

“Why did you go along with that?”

Even rolls his eyes to himself. “Because he told me I'd get a free dinner out of it, which I didn’t, by the way. And that I’d meet a pretty boy, which I did.”

Isak hates himself for blushing so easily, but he does blush at that. He gives Even a small, shy smile.

“Oh,” Isak clears his throat. “I mean, if you're free now… I was just about to make dinner, and I mean, literally just noodles, but...” he trailes off.

Even grins, “I’d love to stay for dinner, thanks.”

“Cool, yeah, okay. Let me hang up your jacket,” Isak says, swiping the jacket from Even’s hand and gesturing. “Head into the living room, make yourself comfortable. You want a glass of wine? A beer?”

“Beer would be great, thanks.”

Isak grabs a beer from the fridge and pops the top off (what a novelty to actually have cold beer in the fridge now that Magnus knows Isak is already pissed at him, so he doesn’t dare drink Isak’s beer and eat Isak’s food on top of everything) and makes his way into the living room.

“So, Even. Is anything you told me true?” Isak asks him once they’re sat down on the couch. He really, really hopes Even’s answer will be a good one.

“I really am studying film and want to be a director. And I am 22. Actually, everything I told you is true, apart from the whole me knowing Magnus part.”

“Good,” Isak says, smiling to himself as Even fixes his hair again. He watches as Even’s hand swipes across his forehead, dropping to his thigh and Even’s fingers dig slightly into the flesh.

“Um–” Isak clears his throat. “You wanna come to the kitchen with me while I make my gourmet meal for us?” Isak asks.

Even laughs and picks up the bottle of wine and his own beer before following Isak through, placing his beer and the wine bottles on the table.

“Can I use your bathroom?”

“Sure, of course.” Isak points out to the hall. “First door on the left.”

Isak exhales heavily once Even leaves the room. Fuck, he’s so nervous around him but at the same time loves his company. That’s how he knows he’s already crushing hard.

As he hurriedly sets the water boiling for the noodles, he prays he cleaned the bathroom properly during the weekend. When Even returns, Isak smiles over to him and sets their bowls ready.

“Dinner is soon to be served,” Isak tells him, gesturing for Even to sit down. “Do you need anything else? Glass of water? Um… ketchup? Or…”

“Ketchup? With noodles? That is disgusting,” Even laughs.

Isak laughs as well, before getting the noodles ready and sitting down opposite Even with their noodles. “Bon appétit,” he jokes.

“This is great,” Even says, tucking in. “What’s your secret?”

Isak just laughs. He’s pretty sure Even isn’t actually asking him what his secret to making noodles is. Especially since he just watched Isak make them.

They eat the rest of their dinner in relative silence. When Even finishes his beer, Isak gets up wordlessly to fetch him a new one and pour himself some more wine. Maybe he needs to slow down a bit, he thinks he felt a bit light headed when he stood up.

“I was gonna head to Max after coming to see you,” Even laughs, mostly to himself as he puts his fork down and leans back in his chair. “This was much better. ”

“High praises,” Isak laughs.

Even raises his eyebrows, laughing slightly and taking a swig of his beer. “Hey, you wanna know something else Magnus said to me?”

“Hm?” Isak raises his eyebrows.

“He said, ‘I don’t know you, but I know you’ll love Isak. He’s the best friend anyone could ask for’. He also told me you’re the funniest person on the planet. Which was probably only because he didn’t know me yet.”

Isak laughs, “You know, I’m not sure how funny people who actually call themselves funny can be.”

Even shrugs in resigned agreement. “He also told me he knows from experience that you’re a great kisser.”

Isak nearly spits out a mouthful of wine.

“Okay,” Isak laughs, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks. “ _That_ was a lie! I’ve never kissed Magnus, and I never would.”

Even laughs in delight, “So are you also saying you’re not a good kisser?”

“No!” he maintains. “I’m a wonderful kisser and Magnus is missing out.”

Even is smirking. “You know who else is missing out?”

Isak looks down and blushes, clearing his throat. “Wanna head back into the living room, have another beer?”

Even nods, helping Isak clear the table. They take their drinks to the living room and Isak turns the TV on, handing the remote to Even.

“You’re in charge, film major.”

“Good,” Even grins. “Look, thanks for giving me a chance. You would’ve had every right to throw me out.”

“Well, I’m starting to feel like it was worth it.”

Even smiles, placing his beer bottle on the coffee table and stretching his arm out on the back of the couch behind Isak. Smooth. Isak turns his head, resting his cheek on Even’s arm and Even lifts his hand to touch Isak’s hair. Even looks down at his lips, and Isak’s tongue darts out to lick them. Isak loves this, the moment when you know a guy is going to kiss you, but he hasn’t yet and you’re just waiting for it, and you both know it’s going to happen.

Even moves in then, closing the gap between their mouths and brushing their lips together. He’s just starting to deepen the kiss when _someone_ walks in and ruins it.

“Ayyy!” Magnus cheers from the doorway. Fuck. Isak forgot about him completely. “What’s all this, then?!”

Isak looks pointedly at Even. “See what I mean about him?”

“Mhm. You should get rid of him,” Even murmurs.

“Magnus,” Isak calls over to him, “Fuck off, unless you wanna see a show.”

Magnus giggles gleefully, folding his arms and leaning on the doorframe. “Wouldn’t mind seeing the fruit of my labors.”

Isak turns to stare at him darkly, and Magnus’s smile melts off his face.

“I’ll see you later, boys.” he says quickly. “Have fun, be safe, wear a condom! My two best friends!”

Magnus’ bedroom door slams and Isak throws his head back, covering his face with his palms and groaning in frustration. Even laughs softly, pulling Isak’s hands from his face.

“He’s gone,” Even says, still holding Isak’s hands in his. “Just us again. Alone.”

“Yeah,” Isak whispers, smiling slightly.

Even leans in again, closing his eyes and as his mouth presses against Isak’s, he brings a hand up to cup Isak’s cheek.

“I know you’re angry at Magnus,” Even murmurs as he pulls away ever so slightly. “But I, for one, am glad he did what he did.”

Isak can’t find any words and so he just hums in agreement, leaning forward and bumping their noses together before kissing Even again, leaning into his touch as Even gently tangles a hand in Isak’s curls.

As something fizzes in Isak’s stomach – or maybe a little further south – he moves his body closer to Even and opens his mouth so that Even can slip his tongue into Isak’s mouth. And as Even’s hand drops to his knee and pushes its way up Isak’s thigh, he knows there’s no way he’ll be staying mad at Magnus.

Whether it’s fate, happenstance, or pure dumb luck on Magnus’s part, Isak likes Even _a lot._ They have this natural chemistry, and Isak knows Even is someone he’ll probably fall in love with. He has a very good feeling, he thinks, as he slips into Even’s lap. Even grazes his teeth along the column of Isak’s neck and Isak sighs happily into his ear.

“I think you and your friend should give Magnus a second chance,” he whispers to Isak.

“Please stop talking about Magnus,” Isak replies. “I’ll lose my hard on.”

Even throws his head back, laughing, and Isak can’t help but laugh too, before getting up and pulling Even to his bedroom. He makes sure to lock the door.

Somehow… Magnus had executed perfect matchmaking after all, and it’s Magnus who gets to get ordained online and marry Isak and Even at their wedding a year later.


End file.
